


Never Been Better (Randy Cunningham x reader)

by DimensionOutsider



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionOutsider/pseuds/DimensionOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 words. Perfect. Rivals. </p><p>Eversince Randy and y/n have met for the first time, both of them hated each other. They rather pick good fights than apologized and make up. All they ever think about is revenge, revenge, and mostly, REVENGE. </p><p>What will happen if one of them falls?<br/>Will the other one catch him/her?</p><p>(this must be the shortest description I have ever made...anyways, hope you guys enjoy it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Backstory

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!...

Crash!!!

And yeah, that's you. The one who just threw your digital clock to the wall, breaking it to many pieces. That was the 6th time you have broken your clock this month. Groaning, you got out of bed, picked up the broken pieces, and threw it at your trashcan near your study table. You glance at the calendar and saw that it was monday...again.

''Yahoo!'' you shouted with joy. ''What a nice day to meet him again!'' you shouted sarcastically. Oh how ironic of you. Though it was really nice to meet your rival again. Why you ask? Well, you get a chance to do your revenge that you have planned last weekend. An evil smile took over your lips as you prepare yourself for school...

As you come out of your house wearing a (f/c) shirt, leggings, and (f/c) rubber shoes, you locked the door behind you. Now, let's talk about yourself, shall we? Ok, leggo. You, (y/n), are the only one who survived from the car accident that happened years ago. You just come out from your mother's tummy and as your dad was driving you, your mom, and your two older sibling back home, a car drove past the speed limit and that he was driving on the same lane as your dad's. When your dad saw the car, he instantly turn the wheel. Once our car turned the other way, he remembered that the road was near a cliff. He stepped on the brakes but it was too late... The last thing you remembered was that you were taken away from your mother's grasp and that you were took in by an orphanage.

Your life at the orphanage was great...but not that great. There was this time when the children can go to the park and play and that is also the time when you get to meet Randy for the first time. Never knew that he will be an enemy of yours. Both of you guys went to the same school eversince. You guys would pick on each other as the teacher will always call your name and Randy's. You two never get along no matter what.

As you graduated elementary, you plead for the owner of the orphanage to set you free, since you're at the right age to be freed. The owner thought about it as she nodded. You started to jump in joy as she handed you some papers. She said to me that you only have to sign it then you can retrieve your old house back. You sign it quickly as she told you to pack your things for she will be driving you there. 

A few minutes passed, she stopped infront of a house. She told you that this is it. You quickly stepped inside. You adore the look of it inside but the problem is...everything is covered with dust. She helped you unpacked your things and after that, she gave you money that can last for 1-2 weeks. She told you that she will visit you anytime soon to know what happened to you and to give you money since you don't have a job yet. Both of you hugged for a few minutes as you let go, letting her leave you in your parents' house.

Long right? But it doesn't stops there...


	2. Om Nom

Y/n's POV  
Snapping out of my thoughts, I unlocked the front door and opened it. Behind it, a seven year old boy wearing a purple shirt with a spaceship in the middle, brown pants, and black sneakers appeared. My hand formed a peace sign as he just said that it's ok with a jolly smile in his face. I ruffled his indigo hair as he closed dark brown eyes and smiled.

Oh yeah, this is Nomo, but I call him Om Nom for some reason. He acts like a son to me while at the same time, I act as a mother to him. I have met him after I moved into my parents' house which means that he has been living with me for 3 years now. He was just outside, cold, wet, and homeless. I don't know his parents/guardian nor where he came from...but maybe he came from Mars and he's here to invade earth?! Meh, he's too cute to be an alien XD.

''Ready for school, Om Nom?'' I asked him. He nodded as he took my hand. We both walk to his school and as we get farther and farther from the house, I can feel his feet that are starting to go numb. Without hesitation, I quickly carried him on my back, startling him a little bit though after a few moments, a big smile took over his lips.

''Yey! Piggy back ride!'' he shouted making me giggle. Soon, we reached his school. Many kids roam around the vicinity. I put him down on the ground as we waved each other goodbye. He ran to the entrance of his school, catching up with the other students.  _Next stop, Norrisville High!_

I sprinted to my school, dodging whatever that comes in my way. I came across with wet floor signs. Speeding up, I jump and jump as if I was in a hurdling race. Once I jumped over all the signs, I saw the school building just around the corner, making my acceleration grew faster and faster for I can't wait to do my revenge on Randy. Muahahahahahaha!!!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Slamming the door open, I entered the class of Mr. Bannister. There were only like a few students in the room cuz it's still early. A little while later, the room began to be filled with students one by one when one person caught my attention and you know who that is. It's Randy. His eyes darted on my appearance as we both growled at each other, making the other students feel uneasy. They looked for two vacant seats. Their eyes stared at what I aassume was me when I turned at the two vacant seats on both my left and right. Oh f*ck!

They made their way toward me as Randy and I shot death glares at each other, the one when the background became black or violet and then lightning was connected at both of our eyes. He sat at my left while Howard at my right. Well that is awkward. Soon enough, Randy headlocked me and ruffled my neatly washed and combed hair. He pushed me hard that I fell off the chair.

''Oops, my bad,'' he said with an evil grin. Well that does it! I stood up and pushed my target off of his chair as I tugged his hair real hard. He tried to get my 'dirty' hands away from him but too bad so sad, I'm much more stronger than him. The others stared at our cat-and-dog fight as they started to cheer and howl for me while the others convince Randy to fight back. Everything was great. Things are going the way as I planned it to be but someone just have to ruin it.

''Stop this nuisance!''...


	3. Teacher vs. Student

_''Stop this nuisance!_ _''_

Everyone turned their heads to Mr. Bannister as Randy and I continue to fight. He slammed his fists onto the teacher's table, small cracks visible. The loud bam sound caught our attention. A very furious Mr. Bannister stood infront of us, an evil smile on his face. The students smell trouble as they ran back to their seats. Mr. Bannister's hands were crossed. Uh-oh.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Cunningham and Ms. (L/n), fighting in class...again. You two! Sit down this instant!'' he yelled at us. We sprinted back to our seats then afterwards, the class have started. It already felt like centuries have passed because of how boring the discussion is. When Mr. Bannister is writing notes on the board, a crumpled paper hit me on the side of my head. I glared at Randy who just sticked his tongue at meh.  _Oh game on!_

I picked up the crumpled paper he threw at me on the floor and threw it at him. But Doug just have to ruined the the fun. He stood up from his seat and then called Mr. Bannister's attention.

''Mr. Bannister! Randy and (y/n) are fighting again!'' he shouted. When Randy threw me the crumpled paper, I caught it then aimed it toward his mouth and...BULLSEYE!!! The paper was now inside of his mouth. Once Mr. Bannister and the others looked at him, they laughed while Mr. Bannister has his eyebrows furrowed.

''Uh, Doug, why are you eating that paper? You do know it's gross and it's against the rules, right? Spit it out now before I gave you a detention slip due to eating inside the class!'' he demanded. Doug spat the paper out of his mouth as the teacher looked at us. ''It didn't seem that they're rough-housing during class to me,'' he assumed, making Randy and I both sigh in relief. We glared at Doug as he glared back.

Our teacher sat on his seat then cracked his knuckles. He lifted up a piece of paper from his desk when an evil grin took over his lips. Uh-oh. I can smell mischief. After a few moments, he chuckled. Oh my gawd! Is he high?! Is he drunk?!

''Okay students, you will have a research base on what you have learned today and it will be by partners-'' once the others heard the word 'partners', they looked at their bestfriends and squeal while I'm just here like, FOREVER ALONE! Mr. Bannister shushed everybody, saliva coming out of his mouth.

''To make things more intense...your partners must be your WORST ENEMIES,'' I quickly stared at Randy and growled while he did the same thing to me then soon, the classroom was filled with growls and disbelief. ''And to the major enemies,'' he looked at Randy and I. ''Which means you two,'' he pointed at us. ''Will get to have this gift,''

''Woah woah woah, Randy and I are not enemies,'' I lied. Randy was about to butt in as I hugged him tightly, choking him a bit. ''You don't want to be partners with me right? Go act as if were buddies!'' I whispered-shouted in his ear. He nodded as he also hugged me tightly. Soon were 'hugging', more on strangling though, each other and smiled infront of him. He had his 'really' look on his face as I gave up and pushed Randy away from meh.

I really really really really really really (like you, jk) hate him right now as he leave me no choice but to enter beast mode.

''And what gift would that be? I'm very sure that I wouldn't like it cuz if I were you, you wouldn't like it also and that you prefer to throw it away than use it,'' the others gasp for I'm the first one to stood up without fear infront of him.

''Don't get into my nerves, Ms. (l/n)." he demanded, clenching his fist.

''What if I did get into your nerves? What are you gonna do about it?'' I talked back, arms crossed.

''That does it!'' Uh-oh. The beast was out of the cage! He took my right arm and the left arm of Randy as he put handcuffs and locked it.

''The project is due TOMORROW!'' he shouted and shot me a death glare. ''Let's see if you can do it,''

''Is this a dare or what? Is that the best thing you got?'' After I said that, the students backed away from us, even Randy, though he can't join with them since he's stuck with me, poor him.

''Ms. (l/n)! You have crossed the line! And you know what? Who cares! Get out of the classroom and f*ck yourself up!'' he shouted as he pointed to the door and here goes the best part. The door was wide open and stood there was P-Slim with an unamused look on his face, his arms crossed. Everyone gasp except for me who had a smirk on. I can feel that he's nervous. Oh! He's so dead!

''Mr. Bannister, that is not how you treat students! See me at my office now!'' P-Slim demanded as Mr. Ban-is-dead sighed and just did what he said. Once they left, people cheered and clapped for what I just did. In response, I bowed and thank them.  _Looks like I won again_ _...even though I'm stuck with this *sshole!_

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

(Attention my very beautiful readers! Just wanna make an announcement that I will update between friday to monday cuz I'm starting to get busy because of too much schoolwork, ok? Ok. What up TFIOS reference XD)


	4. That's what are enemies for, right?

**Rrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!**

Everyone got up from their seats, still growling from the fact they're partners with their worst enemies. They're lucky that they haven't reached beast mode or they'll end up being handcuffed. As we walk through the corridors of the school, I was trying to slice the chains with my scissors while he continues to wriggle his wrist, also wriggling the chains, making it harder for me to slice it. Using the handle of the scissors, I hit him on the top of his head with it.

''Ow! What was that for?!'' he shouted, rubbing his head. I rolled my eyes as a response to his question. Continuing my slicing, I saw a very tiny slice that made me jump in joy cuz...it's worth it! As I jump high in the air, my wrist was pulled downwards to the fact that my wrist was connected to Randy's which he pulled so that I'll go down. My butt hit the cold, hard floor real hard. He laughed at me like man, is he high like Mr. Bannister a while ago? Maybe.

I pulled my right wrist toward me as he fell...on me, him on top of me. Question, why is he blushing? Soon, the students who witnessed the event began to squeal in a high pitch tone. A few moments of looking deeply into each others eyes later, I saw Heidi ran toward to our direction as she pointed her camera at herself.

''What up students! Heidi here! With a new gossip that I'm sure you'll never believe!'' she started when she pointed her camera at Randy and I. ''As what you can see here, our famous-'' before she gets to continue her sentence, I butted in.

''Heidi, were bestfriends right? And bestfriends are nice to each other so will you please tell the other people to mind their own business?'' I pleaded, still at the same position. And yes, I'm bestfriends with the one and only Heidi Weinerman. She acts like a big sis to me and as 'sisters', we visit each others homes (mostly Heidi's). More often, when someone opens or knocks on the door, I always shot it a death glare. Why? Well, you'll never know if it's Randy cuz he also visits his bestfriend, Howard. Whenever were going to their house, we first pick up Om Nom then off our way to our next destination.

Oh wait, where am I? Oh yah.

''Sorry (y/n), no can do,'' she said. ''To continue, you can see here that our famous rivals are looking into each others eyes, asking whether they'll change from rivals to lovers, let's see who will make the first move or in others words, gonna lean on the other one,'' she continued as the watchers go wild but there will be one girl who stands out from the crowd and that girl is Theresa Fowler. She had a disgust look on her face. My gawd, how many times do I have to tell her that I don't love him, I H-A-T-E HATE him till the end of the world! Sheez!

''For your information,'' I started, looking straight into the camera. ''Being the total loser he was, he fell for me because of my hotness,'' I said, kicking him away from me. He stumbled a bit but he still managed to stood up as he crossed his arms in disbelief. He was about to talk back to me when Theresa butted in.

''Oh really?'' she said, her hands on her hips. ''Prove it,'' Many people 'oh'-ed, if only I could slap her smirk away from her disgusting face.

''Fine, but first, do you guys here that?'' I asked the people. The sounds from the fire trucks' siren were heard outside as they all nodded. ''You guys should know that because of my hotness, the firefighters have to find me before the others began to melt,'' Theresa was dumbstruck. Actually, everybody is too dumbstruck to even speak.

''Oh! So now beacuse of my hotness, you can't speak a word,'' I said with a smirk. Theresa just 'hmph' her way out of the crowd while the others had their mouths wide open. ''Oh darlings, you better close your mouth before your bad breaths attract flies to come in,'' Everyone closed their mouths and glared at me as I told them it was a bad joke (but for reals, the reason why flies come in our mouths is because of our bad breath XD).

~•~•~Skip time to dismissal~•~•~  
Oh how nice to survive a whole day with your enemy, isn't it? And here I'm, dragging him on the floor because he was 'tired'. I kept on telling him to stand up but did he listened? No. Well, be it. I began to ran to the staircase then...

Jdbdjwuueedbwnuiwwsiikjsmwiishsugwsgjqsmkkgbnfnjhuhduwhhjiwiixmojsojdviehuhedihwiixjjowokojxoolsjl

That's what he said while I drag him down the stairs. When we reached the ground, he massaged his butt with his right hand and glared at me.

''What? That's what are enemies for, right?''


	5. Oh wait...YOU ARE ONE!!!

Still walking while 'accidentally' bumping on each other...  
We decided to stay at my place since he doesn't want me to know his house cuz I might stalked him soon. I tugged him to where it is...not knowing that we'll be first picking up Om Nom at his school. He kept on groaning cuz he was so exhausted. We have been walking for what seems to be minutes when a bus pass by. He dragged me (down!!!) toward the bus when I pulled him and told him that we're here which made him facepalmed.

We both walked toward the school filled with children roaming arounf the place. We went to the playground and I saw a group of guys infront of Nomo. They look like that they are somewhat yelling at him for some reason. I stared at Nomo from a far, pity and worried. I can see him opening his mouth, telling something to the group of guys when he saw me and stopped. My hand gestured him to continue as he did but the kid infront of him took him by his collar which made my blood boil. I stomped my feet toward them, Randy following.

Once they saw me, the kid who had Nomo's collar stared at me with disgust. He let go of his collar as Nomo ran behind me. The group of kids started to shout on the fact that we, Nomo and I, are orphans. I shot them a death glare. They stopped when they looked into my eyes then they all ran away, screaming. Rolling my eyes, I carried Nomo as we went back home...with Randy.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Finally, we reached my house. Randy turned the knob but it wouldn't budge. I facepalmed while Nomo giggled as we told him that that's not the way we enter our house when going home. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. He asked us on where the key is. Both of us told him that it's inside as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

''What the juice?! Why would you even leave it inside?! Are you a total shoob?!...'' he paused for a while then continued. ''Oh wait, YOU ARE ONE!!!" I was about to slap him on the cheek when I remember that Nomo is looking at us. ''What? Can't fight back?'' he chuckled and smirked at the same time. I lip sync the words 'you are dead' to him as he just rolled his eyes. I told Nomo to opened the door as he nodded.

He pulled out a 1/4 cutted piece from a folder and squeezed it between the tiny space near the knob. He moved it up and down and forward and backward till it opened. His eyes were shot opened as he asked me on how Nomo did it. I just told him that I'm teaching him on how to unlock doors without using a pin cuz I'm also having a hard time on picking it and Nomo also. I also told him that he just have to squeezed the paper between the latch then voila! The door opened.

All of us went inside. We went to my computer as we started to do our research in English...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Next day...  
We are now at class...sitting side by side. My eyes are so heavy cuz I slept somewhere near 12. Randy slept earlier since he's the first one to type and to be very honest, he's slow at typing like man, it took him an hour and a half to create a paragraph while being the top of the class I am, I just typed like a pro. It only took me like a few minutes for me to finish our research. The reason why I end up sleeping at 12 is because we have a 'tiny' argument on who's gonna type first.

Mr. Bannister shot us an evil grin and asked for our research. I gave him the paper as he examined it. Humms were heard from him. He asked us if we did it individually as I said yes. I asked him on why he asked me that as he just told me that it's obvious because on how we explain it. He wrote on the paper and gave it back to us. I looked at our paper as I saw that he wrote our grades separately and... I got an A+ while Randy got a B.

''B-sted!!!'' he shouted. Mr. Bannister held the key in the air as he unlocked the handcuffs. When I heard the click, I jumped in joy that I fell from the ground and kissed it while shouting ''I'M FREE!!! FREEDOM!!!" The others laughed, the others looked at me as if I escaped from the mental hospital...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I was just skipping through the corridors to my locker. Opening it to get my textbooks, I heard a familiar voice behind me...The Demon is back!

''So what's your grade at your report?'' Turning to see who it was, my eyes met the baton-twirler Theresa. She had her arms crossed and her lips into a smirk. ''I got an A,'' she said proudly.

''Well...I got an A+," I replied. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on my shoulder as she sighed.

''You know what, you're acting like a total nerd...oh wait, YOU ARE ONE!!!'' She just repeated Randy's words from yesterday. The people who are closed to us, even Heidi, who is getting her textbooks also at her locker which is beside me, turned their attention to our little conversation. Heidi pointed her camera at us as the scene was now seen by everybody.

''Actually Theresa,'' I started then paused for a while to tense the people. ''I prefer to be called  _Smarter than y_ _ou_ ,'' 'Oh!'s and 'Burn!'s were heard all over the school as she just stared at something for a while which caused the people to murmur.

''What are you looking at?'' I asked, waving a hand infront of her.

''The ugly, mean b*tch,'' I can see Randy laughing his *ss out from a far which made me rolled my eyes. I turned my attention back to Theresa and spoke.

''Excuse me, do I look like a f*cking mirror to you?'' Soon, everybody were gone nuts. They started to shout, howl, and mostly, bang the lockers beside them like wild animals. Theresa just 'hmph' and stomped her feet away from me, bumping the people who are blocking her. And once again, the people gave me the applaud I deserved.


	6. Lost...

At the park, 5:45pm  
Nomo and I decided to just hang out at the park for some reason. I just sat on a bench nearby the sandbox where he is building an obstacle course for his toy car. I gotta say that his architectural design is so bruce, it really looks realistic. Gazing at the orangish-pink sky, a very very very familiar voice was heard from a distance. I turned my head several times when I saw HIM and Howard and...a red head. He seems to be looking at Nomo...

Randy's POV  
I can see (y/n) from a far though I just shrug on the thought of her but it seems that Nomi is too busy staring at the kid on the sandbox aka (y/n)'s somewhat brother. Waving a hand infront of him, he turned his attention to me.

''Why are you too focused on that kid? Is there something special about him?'' I asked.

''Yes...maybe...no...oh, I don't know!'' he replied, grasping his hair with his fingers. He sighed then soon calmed down. He sit straight and bow his head. ''He just seemed familiar to me... I don't even know why. I'll just tell you later when we got home,''  _I wonder what he's gonna tell me later._

He looked at the kid again as I turned to look at Howard, who is now gone and decided to buy himself a corndog from the stall nearby. I glanced at (y/n) who's reading a book under the shade of the tree and...wait, why am I looking at her? Why am I lost in her eyes? She then looked at me then hid her face behind the book. Cute though...wait, what?! I banged my head on the arm of the bench and Nomi noticed me.

''You do know that banging your head will make no difference, right?'' he said as I banged my head one last time.

Nomi's POV  
Rolling my eyes, something hit beneath my feet. I looked over it and saw that it's a red toy car. Soon, a shadow reign over it. Glancing to see who it was, my eyes widen. It's (y/n)'s stepbrother, Nomo.

''Excuse me sir,'' he started, his voice cracking a bit because of nervousness. ''Can I get that?'' he pointed his finger on his toy car as I gave it to him. He bowed and thanked me as he went back to the sandbox to continue playing.

_It cannot be him..._

_He's gone..._

_He can never come back..._

_Can he?_

I shrugged and turned to Randy who's done banging his head on the arm of the bench. Since it's getting a little boring so I decided to tease him to make things fun...for me. Muahahahaha!!! It seems that he have been looking at (y/n) a while ago...wonder why?

''Hey Randy,'' I called. He turned his head toward me and 'hmm' in response. ''I can see your crush from a far...oh yeah, you did saw her,'' At first, he seemed to be confused but little while later, his eyes widen as he punch me on the arm

''Not cool, Nomicon!'' I chuckled a bit and continue to tease him some more. He became a blushing mess whike at the same time, a punching monster. Howard came back with a corndog when Randy punched it accidentally. The corndog fell to the ground as both of their eyes widen. Howard knelt down then yelled.

''No...no...NO!!! MY BABY!!! CUNNINGHAM! WHAT THE JUICE WAS THAT FOR?!" Randy was speechless. I turned to look at (y/n) who is busy laughing at the event she saw so I decided to butt in the scene.

''Howie, like when did guys started to give birth to a corndog?'' I asked, a pint of laughter on my tone.

''I don't know! Besides, I just adopted that corndog for like a few minutes ago!'' He picked up the corndog and went toward the trashbin beside a tree. ''After all we've been through, I never knew I lost you in just a few minutes... Rest in Peace, Corndog. I hope you'll go somewhere better than this horrid world where my best bud can punch you...'' He threw the corndog away as I started to laugh like a maniac when I realize something from what Howard said that led me to sadness.  _I never knew I'll lost the one I should be taking responsibility of in just a short matter of time..._

It's already getting late as we decided to go home. I took another glance at the boy in purple and left the park with Randy and Howard.  _Is that really him or was it just a look a like of him? Who knows..._

_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

Once we got home, I slammed myself on the sofa and rested my eyes when Randy shook me.

''What?'' I asked, still not opening my eyes.

''You told me you're gonna tell me something when we got home,'' Oh yeah, I forgot. I sit straight as I started to tell him the whole story of...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

My dead student...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Wanted:**  
 **Followers** (I follow back)  
 **Votes**  
 **And Comments**

**Reward: ...**


	7. Gone...

__I am just brushing my teeth on the sink when I heard a knock on the door. Just biting the toothbrush between my teeth, I went to the door to see who it was. And to be very honest, I have been living for 700 years already, which also means that I have been teaching the chosen ones the path_ _ _of the ninja for like my whole life. Opening the door, I saw no one._

_''Haha,'' I laughed sarcastically. ''Very funny,'' I was about to closed the door_ _wh_ e _n I heard a cry. Looking down on the doorstep, a basket with a blanket on top of it_ _was laid. I crept as slowly and quietly as I can then slowly lifted the blanket._ _A baby was revealed, sleeping silently. A piece of ripped paper was attached on the handle of the basket as I held it infront of me._

_______________ ________________________________________________________________________________   
_|Dear Nomicon,_ _|_   
_|This baby shall be taken and taught with responsibility._ _|_   
_|It's your job to take care of him for he can assist you with your needs in the_ _futur_ _e_ _|_   
_|Please take good care of him as a student of your own.     |_   
_| -Your Creator |_   
_|________________________________________________________________________________________ |_

_After reading the letter, I took in the baby..._

_Years have passed and I'm getting a little annoyed on getting to take care of him. Why you asked? Well, let's just say that he kept on crying and disobeying my orders like everytime! There is also a time when I got angry at him that he started to cry. I commanded him to go to his room as he did what I told him (he's already 67 years old but he looked like 4 year old). To be very honest, I felt guilty on what I did as I told him that we're going to go to the park which made him all excited._

_Once we reached the park, I told him to just stay on the sandbox_ _so that I can just watch him while sitting on the bench. Once again, he disobeyed my orders. He_ _roam around the whole playground as I stood up from the bench. My teeth gritting, my fist clenching. I called for his attention as he went infront of me with a smile on his face that turned into a pout. Soon, I started to pour my anger at him through shouting. Good thing we are the only ones who are in the park._

_''Ugh!!! Why am I chosen to take care of such a terrible student!!!'' I shouted at him. Teardrops ran down his cheeks as he wipes it away. I decided to dragged him back home. When we reached the middle of the road, he pulled away his hand from my grasp and this made my anger more worst. He looks back at the park as I get what he's trying to say. ''Oh! So you want to go back there? Fine! Stay there and never come back to my house! I never even wanted you! I just wished that you're gone!!!'' I turned my back and walked away. I can hear his footsteps when something felt wrong. The sound of a car zipping then hitting something were heard by my ears._

_I turned around then saw the worst scenario I have ever saw. My student...lying on the ground...his head cracked...blood flowing out of it...scratches and bruises all over him. Kneeling down and carrying him within my arms, I started to say that I'm just joking that he can already stopped acting_ _but...he stayed at that position. I can feel the hot tears falling down as I_ _started to cry a river..._

_Few days later..._   
_I'm_ _already kneeling before the tombstone next to my house. I decided to just bury him here...incase he came back to life so I can see him one last time..._

_End of flashback_   
_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

''That's just...sad,'' Randy said while patting my back to comfort me a little.

''I know,'' I started. ''And I also know that you only know how special is that person in your life...once they're gone. Now let's go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow,''...


	8. RC's Embarra-ments

I'm now eating breakfast with the still drowsy Randy. His head kept on bowing repeatedly when his face literally hit his milk and cereal. I can see bubbles coming out from the milk as I assume that he's sleeping. Slowly poking him on the side of his face, he replied.

''5 mo-or mi-inu-utes mo-om,'' he said, his head still in the bowl. I shook my head with a smile on my face that soon turned into a mischievous grin. I laid my hand on top of his head as I pushed it, his entire face now in the bowl.

''YOU'RE DROWNING RANDY!!!" I shouted as he started to panic. His hands flapped like a bird's wings while his feet kicked the legs of the table and chair. I've gotta say, I'm having the time of my life just seeing Randy 'drowning'. After I decided to save him from 'drowning', he breathed and shot me a death glare. Chuckling a bit, I said sorry as he took a bath again.

Y/n's POV  
Class has started and Randy was still not here yet.  _Yes!!!_  I hope he's sick, or he got bitten by poisonous snake, or worst...he stepped on a lego or a banana peel then he slipped and hurt his bootie. Hope he did. It's been 15 minutes sharp that he have not shown up so I decided to celebrate in my mind while the teacher discuss. But there is one time that I got over 'mind-celebrated' that I accidentally fell off my chair. Everyone looked at me and laughed as I just laughed along with them. The teacher glance to where the students are laughing at, which is me, as she told me to get back on my seat.

Once I sat back on my seat, I heard some more giggles which made me giggled too. When she was about to continue the discussion, someone slammed the door open. Everybody glanced at the person as I started to bang my head on my desk. Why is he alive?! How did he survive the wrath of the lego/banana peel and the floor?! How?! And to make matters worst, the only vacant chair is just right beside me and Howard's.

Both of us shot each other with death glares as he sat down beside me. Before the discussion continued, the teacher asked him on why he was late for 25 minutes. Randy said that she doesn't need to know nor we students for it's embarrasing. I butted in the scene and said.

''Why? Did your skinnies got ripped that you have to go back home and find something without a rip but since you ran out of time, you have no choice but to threw some on and ran to school?'' Some snickered, chuckled, and giggled as he just rolled his eyes.

''Haha, very funny,'' he started. ''But no,''

''Then why can I see your underpants that is filled with hearts?'' His eyes widen as he looked at his butt part and saw a huge rip that you can literally see his underpants. He stood up from his feet to get a closer look on the rip but wrong move, he even show his underpants to everybody! Everyone laughed while Randy turned red in embarassment. He took off his jacket/hoodie, tied it around his waist, and sat down again.

''Mr. Cunningham, tell me the reason why you're late or get out of my class!'' the teacher demanded.

''Ohhh! Someone's in trouble!'' I whisper-shouted at him. He growled at me as he gave out a sigh. Soon, he gave in and decided to tell all of us.

''A friend of mine deepen my face inside a bowl filled with milk and cereal cuz I was sleeping that time then I felt like drowning. After his whole plan, I went to the bathroom to take a bath again which cost me 30 minutes of my time cuz the milk on my hair got harden and sticky,'' he explained which really made everyone burst into laughter but mine is much more worse than the others. I fell of my chair again and laughed on the floor. Seeing my rival embarrased made my day already.  _Oh how I wish it would repeat again._


	9. Theramonster

It's lunch time so I expect people to rush to the canteen and what I mean rush, I meant that people are gonna push me and bumped me till I kiss the floors, wall, lockers, or to something/someone, it depends on what direction they pushed me. But this time, the people didn't rush to go to the canteen, they rushed out of it. Loud roars were heard inside of it and being the rebel I am, I went inside. Tbh, P-Slim already told the us to stay away from the monster and while the ninja is fighting it cuz it will harm us. Did I listen? No.

The purpose of the ninja is to save the people who are endanger and base on what I saw after getting inside, no one was endanger or anything. I'm the only student in Norrisville who is willing to endanger herself just to make the ninja more useful like hello, he's already destroying the school and the only thing he can do in return now was to stop the monster then save a student then that's it, duh! But I can sense that he's already getting tired of saving me everytime a monster appears because he always groan then he'll whispered  _'_ her again' and that I can hear him to the fact I'm still near him.

I saw the Theramonster up ahead. Who's Theramonster? Well, that's simply Theresa who became a monster. I'm the only student, who wasn't a ninja, that knows the reason why people get stank for some reason. All it takes was observation. Maybe perhaps the reason Theresa got monster-fy is because of her complicated love life with Randy. Won't she just accept the fact that he will never be hers? Like hello, somethings are simply not meant to be. An example of that is them.

I just sat down on top of a table, waiting for the Theramonster to get me. The fighting scenario was taking forever. When the ninja turned his head toward me, he rolled his eyes and if I'm not mistaken, he whispered to himself 'Her again'. Oh how good am I at irritating people.

Randy's POV  
I was just fighting stanked Theresa when I remembered that (y/n) is always in the background everytime. And just as I turned my head, there she was, sitting on the table as if she's a model of some sort. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and whispered.

''Her again,'' In just 5...4...3...2...1... Theresa is now going toward (y/n) then she grabbed her by her waist and roared at her, saliva coming out of her then to (y/n).

''Your sick Theresa! Ugh! Do you even brush your teeth? Cuz there are stil some pieces of food between your teeth and your breath smells like rotten garlic or fish,'' she complained which made Theresa furious at her. Theresa swinged her arms toward then let go of (y/n). She was about to be slammed to the wall though she just crossed her ams and her face had no emotion, just plain bored. She seemed to be used to these things already.

I gave out a sigh then charged at (y/n). Before her head even hit the wall, my scarf snatched her into my arms. Both of us made eye-contact and it took us a long time to realize that Theresa is now charging at us. I slowly put her down as I aimed toward her baton...

(Y/n)'s POV  
Watching him fight the Theramonster is getting more boring each time they encounter. I think this is the 11th time she became a monster and fought the ninja. I just sat on top of a counter. My chin on top my palm. Just staring at the scenario. I can see that the ninja kept on glancing at me. He must be hypnotized by my hotness.

As what my senses said, he's going forth on her baton then slice it in half...as always. Is that the only thing she values the most?

After the whole fighting chu chus, the Theramonster turned back to her human form, not remembering a thing that has happened.

''SMOKEBOMB!!!" the ninja shouted as he slammed his smokebomb onto the ground, red rancid fumes coming out of it.

''Correction! It should be called STINKBOMB!!!" I shouted back at him but the last thing I know he's gone. At the place where he is standing a while ago, a somewhat book laid there. I walked toward it and picked it up. Theresa saw me as she went beside me.

''You do know you should give that back right?''

''Sorry Theramonster, finders keepers,''...


	10. The Chase

Just walking down the halls of the school, looking at the book I just picked up from the cafeteria. Since I was too busy examining it, I accidentally bumped into someone...which is Bash. He looked at me from top to toe as he snickered.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't (y/n). And what is this?'' he snatched the book away from my hands. He tried to open it with his bare hands as I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. ''What the? Why won't it open?!'' he asked me, saliva coming out of his mouth. I wiped the saliva out of my face and snatched the book back.

''Simple, cuz it won't open,'' I was about to continue walking when a hand stopped me. I looked at the person as my eyes widen. It's Hannibal McFist. He smiled at me as I just shrug it. I blew some hair out of my face and hugged the book tightly.

''Good afternoon Ms. (L/n), I would like to take care of that book you are holding,'' he pointed at the book I'm hugging.

''And why would you even want to take care of it? I can simply take care of it by myself,''

''But don't you want to stop worrying about that precious book getting lost?''

''First of all, I'm just gonna examine it for some reason then if ever the ninja will be back, I'll give it back to him,'' Saying out loud is not the best thing I should do for many people are now looking at me. Uh-oh. They started to surround me as their eyes were laid on the book.

''That book is from the ninja?''

''Where did you get that?''

''May I borrow it?''

''Did he gave it to you?''

''O my gawd, you're lucky af''

Still holding the book, I covered my ears because of the many random questions and comments they're shouting. I pushed my way into the crowd then on my way to the exit. Many people are chasing me, mostly boys, so I decided to go to the girls' bathroom. I slammed the door shut as I made a perfect alibi. Inside a cubicle, I opened the window above the toilet, near the ceiling. Since I'm wearing a scarf for some reason I don't know, I laid it on the window pane when the banging from the door got louder. Positioning myself behind it, the door flew open.

Many girls went in as they started to search for me. They banged the doors open one by one in each cubicle when they saw my scarf on the window pane. They told the others that I have 'escaped from the window' as they all went outside the building and searched for me outside.

Once the coast is clear, I went to my locker and grabbed my (f/c) jacket. I put it on together with the hoodie over my head. I put the book inside my (f/c) bag and off I go to...somewhere over the rainbow.

On the sidewalk, just chillin with my headphones on when a shout was heard nearby.

''Smokebomb!" F*ck, the ninja is just around the corner. I quickly ran into an alley when I notice it was a dead end. F*ck. F*ck. F*ck. ''The girl who have my book! Please surrender it to me!'' My gawd, why does he need it now? I still need to examine it for a bit. I hid myself behind the dumpster. As his shadow began to get larger and larger, my heart beats faster for the fact that he is near.

'What should I do?'...

Randy's POV  
''Gotcha!'' I shouted as I turned at the back of the dumpster to see...nothing. Where did she go? I saw her turn this way. My eyes search all around this place as I just gave out a sigh. That girl is just...UGH! I wonder where she went but it doesn't matter, her next destination is pretty much obvious. Next stop...her house.

Just jumping on rooftops when I saw my house from a far but the strangest thing I have realized today was the fadt that...her house is just infront of mine and the only thing separating the two houses was the road. I can't believe that my archenemy is just across my house. Banging my forehead on the wall, I just simply go with the flow. I went to her window as I saw her and Nomo on the table, observing the Nomicon. (Y/n) is simply drawing the Nomicon itself for some reason then she tried to open it but it won't budge.

''C'mon! Open up!'' Soon, she gave up and that is where I show up.

''Smokebomb!'' She coughed with Nomo as she started to shoo away the nasty mist.

''Will you stop farting!'' she shouted as she grabbed the book and hugged it tightly.

''Look girl, I'm just here for the book, now hand it over,''

''And what if I don't?''

''Then the chase would have to resume...''


	11. The Accident...s

''Catch me if you can!'' she shouted at the top of her lungs as she started to run away from me.  _Game on!_

I chased her all over her house but she's way to fast for a ninja, like me, to catch her. I need First Ninja to get her but I have to contact him through Nomi. Why is she this d*mn fast? She looked back at me then walked closer to me...slowly.

''Slowpoke,'' she said. Without hesitation, I grabbed my chance to get her...which led me on top of her while she on the bottom. Our faces are just inches away from each other when I noticed...the Nomicon is gone from her grip. Where did it go? My gaze went back deeply into her eyes. Her (e/c) eyes glisten as I can feel her heart beat go faster and faster. Both of us blushed light red when something hit my head which send me to...

(Y/n)'s POV  
DA NINJA JUST KISSED ME! How the juice would this happen?! I looked at the book that is lying on the ground, just right beside me.  _Curse that book._ To be honest, we're not actually kissing since his mask is in the way so we're cool...but it would take me centuries to forget that f*cking scenario but why do I feel like...I'm melting? Who knows. His 'mask' is still on my lips as he realized that he had been in that position for like...3 minutes. He stood up and fake coughed infront of me as he helped me stood up. Dusting of the invisible dust, there was an awkward silence.

Few moments later, I snapped out of my fangirling-ness...wait what?...then snatched the book on the ground. Holding it tightly, he commanded me one more time.

''Give me that book,''

''If you can catch me, then sure,'' I replied with a smirk. He groaned again as I ran as fast as I could, he following behind. While running, a very mischievous idea popped in my head. From running, I slowly turned it to brisk walking. As I turned around, I yelled.

''Hey Ninja! Your shoes' are untied!!!'' he soon trip over as he looked at his feet...

Back to R.C.'s POV  
I glanced at my shoes...wait, what. How the juice would I even trip if my not untied or in other words, it has no shoelaces. It is also very impossible for me to trip cuz I don't see anything or anyone that can make me trip.

I turned my head toward (y/n)...who was now gone...with Nomi. Groaning in annoyance, I just went Normal mode and walked straight home. When I reached the terrace of my house, I turned to look at (y/n)'s house and saw her went in. Before she even completely went inside, she looked at me straight into my eyes then she rolled her eyes at me. What a total bish.

I slammed the door at my back as I went to my bed when I heard a creaking sound from my door...

Back to (y/n)'s POV  
I placed the book on top of my study table as I started to draw what it looks like from it's front to his back. I've gotta say that I have a lot of erasures from doing it that the paper ripped. This is the 3rd paper that I'm drawing on for the other two got ripped. I'm just gonna say condolence for the two ripped papers family later. You see...I'm a very good girl so yah...awshu. I looked at my window when I saw Howard and that *sshole come out from the house just across mine, screaming. I wonder who owns that house cuz I know it will never be Howard's nor Randy's.

'I better check it out,' I told myself. I got myself a bag that has a dagger, flashlight, and the book inside of it...

I'm now infront of the door, the flashlight in my hand. 'Will I get in danger?' I asked before I even touched the door knob. A sigh escaped from my lips. 'I just have to make it out alive,'

Turning the door knob, I opened the door and went inside...


	12. Haunted...?

The house is dark in the inside. The furniture are knocked down and are in different positions. Broken glasses with it's pieces scattered all over the floor. Ripped curtains covered the windows, streaks of lights coming out of it. In every step I take, the wooden floors creak. Shivers ran down my spine as I gulped. This has to be the creepiest house I have been to. My flashlight gave out light, guiding me into the darkness when I heard drops of water. Shrugging, I just go with the flow.

''I wonder why Howard and R-*SSHOLE we're running and shouting?'' I whipered-asked myself. ''Maybe they saw a ghost or something,'' Continuing my walk, I encountered my worst enemy...the stairs. It will took me centuries to climb that up and if I don't survive, I will haunt Nomo till he die so that I won't be lonely again, r00d right? XD.

 _After 7 seconds..._  
''I survive!!! Beat that Stairs!'' I shouted with joy. ''Now to get back to what I'm doing,'' I opened the first door near the stairs as I went inside.

I assume that the room is a bedroom. Clothes were scattered on the floor but something red caught my attention. Going to the pile of clothes, I grabbed the red lining black clothing when I noticed it's an...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

UNDERWEAR?!?!

I just f*cking touched an  **UNDERWEAR!!!** I threw it at the tv as it hang itself at the corner.

'I have to wash my hands 20x later when I get home,' I just wiped my hands for now on the blanket that us on the bed. After a few more observations around the room, I glanced at the mirror and saw myself with a white blood-stained ripped dress. I'm holding a dirty old lantern and my skin had wounds and bruises.  _Is it me or was it a ghost?_

Blinking and looking at the mirror again, I saw my real self.

''I have to go back now, this place is really creeping me out,'' Walking backwards, I stepped on something warm and gooey. Slowly looking at my feet, my eyes widen in shock. It's...it's...it's... **BLOOD?!?!** I was about to make a run for it when I bumped into a half soft and half hard object. I don't want to look at it as I just covered my eyes and scream in terror...

Randy's POV  
 _Earlier today..._  
Getting my baseball bat on the side of my bed, I waited for the intruder to get into my room as I...BAM!!! After what seems to be hitting him, I heard glasses being shattered. Opening my eyes, I saw Howard holding a with...strawberry juice leftovers on it. Oh yah... I forgot that he's coming over today...hehehe. Strawberry juice and shattered glasses are on the floor, creating a big mess. He threw the tray on the other side of the room as he shot me a death glare.

''CUNNINGHAM!!! I'M GONNA GET YAH!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as I decided to make a run for it. The two of us ran downstairs, knocking over glasses and many more furniture. I went at the back of the curtains though he ripped them. We went to the kitchen next as we sat there for a minute or two to catch our breath. He drank straight at the sink, not closing it properly but I have no time to close it for me since our chase had resumed.

He chased me till we get out of the house. Our screams disturbed the whole neighborhood. After running a few more meters, alas, I have been caught... He was now on my back while my face is on the ground. He began to torture me by making me his horse to ride all the way home and my gawd, he's so heavy.

'Just a few more meters Randy, just a few more,' I told myself while still crawling on the ground. Once we reached the terrace of my house, I quickly stood up, he falling behind. When I was about to touch the doorknob, I felt something. It's like a tingling feeling you won't understand. Opening the door, I immedietly went upstairs and opened the door of my room when something bumped me. An ear-breaking scream was soon heard which caused me to jerk a bit.

It's a girl. I stood up infront of her as I shushed her, calming her a bit. I walked to her back as I wrapped my arms around her. Turning her around so she could face me, I removed the hair that is covering her face when I realized...I'm hugging my enemy. Our eyes both widen as we both scream in unison.

 **''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"** she pushed me away from her as she got something out of her pocket. An anti-bacterial spray. She sprayed it all over herself as I rolled my eyes.

''Why do you need to spray yourself?'' I asked her, my arms crossed.

''It's because you have germs all over you,'' she said as I rolled my eyes.

''You do know that everyone had germs right?''

''Correction, you are the biggest germ I have ever met. Now go back to where you came from,'' she demanded.

''Should you be the one going back to where you came from? And you do know this is my house, right?'' she stopped for a few minutes and blinked. She looked all around her and spoke.

''This is your house? How did you survived this ghost-infested house?!'' she shouted at me...or in other words, freaking out and pouring it on me.

''Oh, you mean the strawberry juice that you assume is blood, the curtains that were ripped by Howard, and the glasses and furniture we knocked over while were running? So now you're assuming us to be ghosts?'' she was speechless though she still finds the words she needs to speak up and believe me, it creeped me out more than it creeped her.

''Then who is the girl with the white blood-stained dress and an old dirty lantern in her hand?''...

Next day...  
Back to (y/n)'s POV  
After the whole...thing yesterday, I wasn't able to move on until now. The girl's image remained in my mind and I don't when I will forget about her. I hadn't slept and I am now terrified of mirrors. So what happened to the mirrors in my house? Well, I flipped it on it's other side.

I'm now inside a cubicle. The book on my lap.

'Should I open it?' I asked myself when it started to glow red...


	13. (idk what to call this)

Accidentally dropping the book on the floor, I started to panic in the inside.  _What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!_

The book is still glowing red as many thoughts ran into my mind.  _Could it be a ghost? Am I gonna be haunted or cursed forever? Am I summoning a demon? Or I pressed something that started to show off it's special effects? Who knows._ Incase it's really a demon, I did the most craziest and unexpected thing that I have never done in my whole life...

''All hail the spirit of the book!'' I shouted as I kneeled down before it and moved my arms up and down repeatedly. I'm already looking like a person who just got out from the mental hospital and never knew I stand corrected for I knew someone heard me.

Nomi's POV  
'Is this girl even serious?' I asked myself while mentally facepalming. 'Randy better retrieved me from this girl now before she did something unexpected,'

The girl picked me up and shook me in every direction.  _I think I'm gonna barf._

''I wonder what's your purpose for the ninja,'' she said as she continued to examine me more. ''Maybe you're a story book that he love so much that without you, he can't sleep at night,''  _I gotta say, imagining Randy reading me like I was a story book is pretty insane._

She held the front and back of my cover and tried to open me but failed.

''Why won't you open? You don't have any locks or something that can hold you together,'' she tried to open me again when I heard someone shouted ''SMOKEBOMB!" She put me inside the bag again and went outside the cubicle.

Back to your POV  
''You do know that there is a word call 'Privacy', right?'' I asked him, my arms crossed while a leaned on the sink.

''Of course I do,''

''Then shoo!'' I shouted at him as I started to push him out the door. Gawd he's so heavy.

Once the two of us got out of the bathroom, big robotic...ROACHES were trashing the whole place. What a nightmare come true. I had a fear of roaches...if it flies that is. Soon, everyone started to ran toward the exit but as usual, I have a job to do and that is to be in danger, no matter how disgusting the goo that the robotic roaches spat out. The ninja ran toward to the roaches and sliced them in half while I'm standing there, 'helping' him by being surrounded by the roaches.

''Ahhh,'' I half-shouted, a pint of boredom in my tone. ''Help me ninja *yawns*" Even if the ninja is far away, I can still manage to see that he just rolled his eyes on me. After slicing another roach, he sprinted toward my direction and sliced the roaches. All of the roaches were already sliced but there is this enormous one that began to pop out more roaches through its...butt. That has to be the grossest scenario I have ever seen.

''Give me the book,'' I turned to look at him and blink my eyes twice.

''Are you serious?! At a situation like this?!'' I reacted.

''Yes!'' he shouted. If it's gonna save our souls then I have no choice but to give it back to him. T-T. He opened the book then soon enough, he fell...for me, jk. I kneeled down and shook him as hard as I could that his head is already wobbling.

'Oh meh gawd, is he dead? Did the book killed him? Did he just suicided in front of me?...hashtag goals, see the ninja die before your eyes, check! Achievement!' now that was rude XD. But I have to admit, I'm having a huge panic attack inside of me when...

''I got it!''

''GAAAAAAAAH!!! DA NINJA IS A ZUMBEH!!!" I shouted as he slapped me across my face. ''Ow! Why did you do that for?''

''It's for you to chillax, now stay right there while I finish them off,'' he said as charged at Mother Roach. It only took him 5 minutes to get the job done and that the whole school is now filled with goo...even me. I'm trying to stop myself from barfing which led me to just swallow the barf that went up to my throat. Man it's shnasty.

The ninja was about to left when I notice that the book was on the floor. Getting it, I called his attention.

''Hey ninja,'' He looked at me then at the book as he facepalmed which formed my lips into a smirk. ''Forgetting something?'' He sighed then groaned as he nodded. Walking toward me, my hand made a stop sign infront of him which made him say what. I told him that if he want to retrieve his book then he has to do one thing for me.

''And that is?'' I walked beside him and whispered when he pushed me away. ''No, no way,''

''If you don't then you won't see this precious book anymore,'' I said with a smirk while holding the book tightly.

''Fine,'' he said in defeat as we shook hands. After doing so, he fart-bomb his way out...

Randy's POV  
Inside the nomicon...  
The usual paper-designed set up was seen again by my very eyes. A while ago, the time I got shloomp and (y/n) thought I was dead, I encountered First Ninja and he told me to meet him again here, inside the nomicon. And since he's still not here yet, I just roam around the whole place when...

''You're late,'' I turned to look at my back and saw him, his arms crossed while leaning on a paper tree.

''Whoa whoa, you're the one who's late. When I first got here, I didn't see you,''

''That's because I'm playing hide n' seek with you,'' After he said that, I gave him an are-you-serious face which he laughed it off.

''Oh, so about calling me here to meet you?''

''Oh that, well you see, I need you're help on finding someone,''

''And who is that someone?'' Before he replied, a scroll popped out of nowhere. He grabbed it and laid his free hand on my shoulder.

''Well, as you can see, this someone you are gonna find soon had these special powers that only she can summon it. The reason why the Sorcerer is after the golden stone it's because it hold great powers and it can only be control by her. The tenggu inside of it is once her pet and after a few years, no one saw her again. She is called 'The Silent Glow' because every night, people will see her near by the lake in the forest, staring at the sky where the moon is shining bright together with the stars and her lamp. Your mission is to find her and bring her to our team before the Sorcerer gets her first,''

''But how will I find her if I don't know what she looks like and also, 800 years have passed, she can be dead by now,'' I said to him, but did he listened? No. He gave me the scroll as I open it. My eyes widen and I got speechless.

''This is the girl that (y/n) saw in my mirror,''...


	14. That Dare Tho

Your POV  
During lunch time...  
I'm now waiting impatiently for the ninja to fart-bomb any second now, even though I've been waiting for him for the past 15 minutes a while ago. Why am I waiting for him you say? Well, it's because he's gonna do my dare to him for him to retrieve back his precious book of his.

Another 5 minutes have passed by and still no sign of him. My tummy grumbled as I pat it and told it to keep it down. But man I'm hungry. I hugged my stomach but it still kept on grumbling louder and louder when I saw someone's hand holding a red juicy apple. I turned my head to face him and my eyes widen. It's the ninja.

''Here,'' he said, slowly moving the apple close to me. Gladly taking the apple and eating it, I gave him a smile. I can sense him blushing beneath his mask and like, no one can resist those smiles from a hot girl...and I'm that hot girl. Wink wink XD. After eating, I gave him a smirk and ask him.

''Are you ready for your dare?'' He jumped a bit then nodded slowly, still unsure on what next bad thing will happen during his dare. ''Before the show will end, you will...'' I said it to him that soon turn into a quiet whisper...

Author-chan's POV  
''HEY GUYS! Heidi Weinerman here! And today is not just an ordinary day for today is the starting of Norrisville High Got Talent! Where talented students battle each other to earn the title 'First NHGT Winner'!!! At the backstage, there stands the contestants and after this event, there will be a special performance from an unknown guest who is gonna accompany our last contestant. Ohh, who can that be? Well, let the game begin!!!''

Many students have performed with their usual talents while the others are their hidden ones, which made the judges jump off of their seats. Everything is fun but every beginning has it's own ending and that is the last performance performed by...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**YOU!!!**

As you went up on stage, the music started and man you won't believe it but the song is Wrecking Ball. When you started singing, the students and even the judges were astonish because of your voice. It's the first time they heard you sing and believe it or not, singing is one of your hidden talents.

When your song is quite near the end (after the bridge of the song), a wrecking ball came out of nowhere and you won't believe that the one riding on it is  **THE NINJA!!!**  This your dare to him and it's good to see people having the laugh of their lives. Even the judges and simply you are quite giggling because of the scenario.

After the whole performance and the LMAO-ing of the people, it's time to cast the votes of the judges, including the ones from the watchers. After doing so, the scores were shown on the screen next to the lights. Good thing that Theresa is absent today or else she'll totally flipped out and turn into a monster. Why? Well that's because you won first place. 2nd place is Morgan's group while 3rd place is Bash's group. It really question you though on where the juice is Randy and Howard, luckily, they didn't perform because Howard is also absent.

Positioning yourself in between the 2 groups, together with the Ninja, you felt so shy for the fact that you're quite short while they are like a few inches taller than you. After receiving the medals and the prizes (which is in cash), everyone went to their own ways while you and the ninja were at the stairs were you guys met earlier.

Randy's POV  
Once the coast is clear, she took out my nomicon and gave it to me but there is a catch, she gave me half of her cash to me. I was shock of her donation and just pushed it away slowly though she pulled my hand and put the money on my palm. She then turn my hand into a fist using her two hands and man, her hands are warm. Soon enough, she broke the silence.

 

''Did you wear a blush-on a while ago? Or are you really blushing?'' My blush turn darker because of embarrassment and that she is still holding my hand. But when I look at my hand, she noticed it immediately and let go. She scratched her head and did the anime sweat drop. She's so cute...wait what?!

Mentally facepalming, she began to wave a hand infront of me, which really helped me snapped back to reality. Blinking a few times, she giggled a bit and told me.

''Please ninja, don't be blinded by my hotness,'' After saying so, she did a hair flip or in other words, hitting me with her luxurious hair. Playfully punching her, we had a laugh that soon faded when she remembered that she still needs to pick up her step brother.

Saying our goodbyes, my eyes widen as I forgot something...

Your POV  
I was about to walk to Nomo's school when someone grasped on my wrist. Turning my head, I saw the ninja, his head down low.

''Before anything else...I need your help...'''

A/N I'm speed-typing while doing this because I still have to study for my exams and to the fact that it's already late and I'm so sleepy right now so pardon my grammar and wrong spellings (if it ever has)   
DimensionOutsider Out! Peace!


	15. Weird

Tiny reminder...  
 **ITS MAH BERTHDEY!!! HAPPEH BERTHDEY TO MEH!!!** **AND IT'S NIGHTTIME!!! YEAH!!!**  
ok that's all XD (I just posted this chapter here after 5 days of meh bday XD)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_''Before anything else...I need your help...''_

Author-chan's POV  
Your eyes met each other, the breeze move your hair while the sun's light made a heart-warming effect. The fact that the ninja is still holding your hand made you feel all...heart-poundy. Is that even a word? Well now it is. Another moment of silence and blushing passed by when you snapped out of your thoughts and told him that he has to hurry up because Nomo is waiting for you. You wriggled your wrist a bit, signaling him that he has been holding your hand for somewhat 5-10 minutes already.

''Oh yah,'' he said as he let go of you, blushes forming on his cheeks. ''Sorry,'' Apologizing, he scratched the back of his neck and blushed, man he's so cute...wait, what? That Cute-tastrophe just created a swarm of butterflies inside your stomach. But then, someone just have to ruin it.

''Randy! Oh Sugar Boo!" Both of you guys heard. Out of the blue, you saw Theresa. Isn't she suppose to be at home since she's sick? Weird.

Her gaze turn to every direction when she saw you and the ninja. She walked like a model on the red carpet toward you guys which made you furrowed your eyebrows. Once she reached her destination, she did a hairflip then she started to twirl her hair with her finger.

''Do you guys see my boyfriend?'' she asked the two of you. That question shocked you and the ninja and whoever that guy is, you pity him for being stuck with the one and only Theramonster.

''Well?'' she asked again, her arms crossed while tapping her foot. Sheesh, won't she wait?

''Who is this 'boyfriend' you are speaking of?'' you asked her, already know what she'll reply. ''Randy of course! Like who doesn't get mesmerize by my total beauty?'' She reacted while getting her purse. From her purse, she took out her make-up collection and started to put many on her face like bruh, you're turning your face into a coloring book.

''Why are you putting make-up...infront of us?''

''Let this be your guide to become much more beautiful than what you really are because you look disgusting darling,''she said with an accent, still putting lipstick. Just behind your back, you can hear the ninja 'oh burn!'-ing which made you giggle in the inside because of how he does it. And girl, you never back down from a fight.

''You know what, eat all of that make-up, you might get prettier in the inside,'' The ninja is now trying to stop himself from LMAO-ing and while he's too busy doing that, you got yourself some wipes from your bag and put it on her hand. ''And what's with this?'' she asked with a disgusted tone on her voice and the reason behind it is because it's from you.

''It's to wipe off your so-called beauty,'' Now this made the ninja burst into 'ohhhh'-ing and 'burnnnn'-ing. Theresa rolled her eyes and that feeling when you really want to throw her off a deep cliff where she can never be seen again.

You kneeled to where the ninja is laying down, catching his breath. You patted his back hard and asked him. ''You want to die young? I can kill you if you want,'' He gave you his derpy face then playfully punched your arm. The two of you had a laugh when Theresa started having tuberculosis.

''Excuse me, hello? I'm finding Randy, my sugar boo,''

''Well I'm sorry, do you think I care? And I better go now, I still have to go somewhere,'' You said then turn to the ninja. ''Just tell me what you need tomorrow, k bai!'' After saying so, you got up and off your way to Nomo's school, hope you got there early because it's been 15 minutes since his dismissal...

Your POV  
I am running as fast as I can that I kept on tripping, scraping some skin, but that doesn't mean I have to stop. I can see his school just around the corner when I bumped into someone. Holding my head, groaning in pain, I looked up to the person who bumped me...or in other words, I bumped to.

He wore a black cloak and he holds a some kind of scepter in his right hand. Is he trying to cosplay someone?

''Well, well, well, who do I have here? A pathetic little girl,'' What did he call me? Pathetic? That's just rude.

''Do you even have the rights to call me pathetic? Of course you don't,'' I talked back, standing up as I dusted off the invisible dust flakes. ''I wanted to punch you real hard on your face but I better be going,'' Huffing, I walked away from the stranger when he called. ''You're in danger girl, you don't know what's going to get you,'' It doesn't feel like a call to me, but a warning. Turning around to face him, my eyes widen for he wasn't there anymore. Weird.

Shrugging, I went back to where I was going when I look up to the sky. How the freak would it even turn dark?! Stars were nowhere in sight but a full moon is visible in the dark sky. Once I reached my destination, there was no one and I mean no one. The lights were closed, the swing sets moved swiftly with the breeze. Things are just getting weirder and weirder each time, I wonder why.

_y/n~_

I looked around for the source of the sound when I realize, there are no people except me. Creepy.

_y/n~_

Shivers ran down to my spine. I took a step backward when I heard something crack and that is the twig I stepped on. I was relief at first when I saw a shadow hovering my own shadow. At the corner of my eye, I can see a tiny light. Is it possible that it's...

I turn around to face her and it frightened me to death that I fell to the floor, crawling backwards. It's her. The ghost I saw in the mirror. She was walking slowly toward me while I'm crawling as fast as I could when my hand slip. I fell to the cold hard ground then just waited for what will happen next.

I can feel her near me, just a few inches away when she said.

_Please...stop...him..._

 


End file.
